The invention relates to proteins useful as therapeutics against cancer, viral infections, parasitic and fungal infections. The proteins contain A and B chains of a ricin-like toxin linked by a linker sequence that is specifically cleaved and activated by proteases specific to disease-associated pathogens or cells.
Bacteria and plants are known to produce cytotoxic proteins which may consist of one, two or several polypeptides or subunits. Those proteins having a single subunit may be loosely classified as Type I proteins. Many of the cytotoxins which have evolved two subunit structures are referred to as type II proteins (Saelinger, C. B. in Trafficking of Bacterial Toxins (eds. Saelinger, C. B.) 1-13 (CRC Press Inc., Boca Raton, Fla., 1990). One subunit, the A chain, possesses the toxic activity whereas the second subunit, the B chain, binds cell surfaces and mediates entry of the toxin into a target cell. A subset of these toxins kill target cells by inhibiting protein biosynthesis. For example, bacterial toxins such as diphtheria toxin or Pseudomonas exotoxin inhibit protein synthesis by inactivating elongation factor 2. Plant toxins such as ricin, abrin, and bacterial toxin Shiga toxin, inhibit protein synthesis by directly inactivating the ribosomes (Olsnes, S. and Phil, A. in Molecular action of toxins and viruses (eds. Cohen, P. and vanHeyningen, S.) 51-105 Elsevier Biomedical Press, Amsterdam, 1982).
Ricin, derived from the seeds of Ricinus communis (castor oil plant), may be the most potent of the plant toxins. It is estimated that a single ricin A chain is able to inactivate ribosomes at a rate of 1500 ribosomes/minute. Consequently, a single molecule of ricin is enough to kill a cell (Olsnes, S. and Phil, A. in Molecular action of toxins and viruses (eds. Cohen, P. and vanHeyningen, S.) (Elsevier Biomedical Press, Amsterdam, 1982). The ricin toxin is a glycosylated heterodimer consisting of A and B chains with molecular masses of 30,625 Da and 31,431 Da linked by a disulphide bond. The A chain of ricin has an N-glycosidase activity and catalyzes the excision of a specific adenine residue from the 28S rRNA of eukaryotic ribosomes (Endo, Y. and Tsurugi, K. J., Biol. Chem. 262:8128 (1987)). The B chain of ricin, although not toxic in itself, promotes the toxicity of the A chain by binding to galactose residues on the surface of eukaryotic cells and stimulating receptor-mediated endocytosis of the toxin molecule (Simmons et al., Biol. Chem. 261:7912 (1986)). Once the toxin molecule consisting of the A and B chains is internalized into the cell via clathrin-dependent or independent mechanisms, the greater reduction potential within the cell induces a release of the active A chain, eliciting its inhibitory effect on protein synthesis and its cytotoxicity (Emmanuel, F. et al., Anal. Biochem. 173: 134-141 (1988); Blum, J. S. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 266: 22091-22095 (1991); Fiani, M. L. et al., Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 307: 225-230 (1993)). Empirical evidence suggests that activated toxin (e.g. ricin, shiga toxin and others) in the endosomes is transcytosed through the trans-Golgi network to the endoplasmic reticulum by retrograde transport before the A chain is translocated into the cytoplasm to elicit its action (Sandvig, K. and van Deurs, B., FEBS Lett. 346: 99-102 (1994).
Protein toxins are initially produced in an inactive, precursor form. Ricin is initially produced as a single polypeptide (preproricin) with a 35 amino acid N-terminal presequence and 12 amino acid linker between the A and B chains. The pre-sequence is removed during translocation of the ricin precursor into the endoplasmic reticulum (Lord, J. M., Eur. J. Biochem. 146:403-409 (1985) and Lord, J. M., Eur. J. Biochem. 146:411-416 (1985)). The proricin is then translocated into specialized organelles called protein bodies where a plant protease cleaves the protein at a linker region between the A and B chains (Lord, J. M. et al., FASAB Journal 8:201-208 (1994)). The two chains, however, remain covalently attached by an interchain disulfide bond (cysteine 259 in the A chain to cysteine 4 in the B chain) and mature disulfide linked ricin is stored in protein bodies inside the plant cells. The A chain is inactive in proricin (O""Hare, M. et al., FEBS Lett. 273:200-204 (1990)) and it is inactive in the disulfide-linked mature ricin (Richardson, P. T. et al., FEBS Lett. 255:15-20 (1989)). The ribosomes of the castor bean plant are themselves susceptible to inactivation by ricin A chain; however, as there is no cell surface galactose to permit B chain recognition the A chain cannot re-enter the cell. The exact mechanism of A chain release and activation in target cell cytoplasm is not known (Lord, J. M. et al., FASAB Journal 8:201-208 (1994)). However, it is known that for activation to take place the disulfide bond between the A and B chains must be reduced and, hence, the linkage between subunits broken.
Diphtheria toxin is produced by Corynebacterium diphtheriae as a 535 amino acid polypeptide with a molecular weight of approximately 58kD (Greenfield, L. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 80:6853-6857 (1983); Pastan, I. et al., Annu. Rev. Biochem. 61:331-354 (1992); Collier, R. J. and Kandel, J., J. Biol. Chem. 246:1496-1503 (1971)). It is secreted as a single-chain polypeptide consisting of 2 functional domains. Similar to proricin, the N-terminal domain (A-chain) contains the cytotoxic moiety whereas the C-terminal domain (B-chain) is responsible for binding to the cells and facilitates toxin endocytosis. Conversely, the mechanism of cytotoxicity for diphtheria toxin is based on ADP-ribosylation of EF-2 thereby blocking protein synthesis and producing cell death. The 2 functional domains in diphtheria toxin are linked by an arginine-rich peptide sequence as well as a disulphide bond. Once the diphtheria toxin is internalized into the cell, the arginine-rich peptide linker is cleaved by trypsin-like enzymes and the disulphide bond (Cys 186-201) is reduced. The cytotoxic domain is subsequently translocated into the cytosol substantially as described above for ricin and elicits ribosomal inhibition and cytotoxicity.
Pseudomonas exotoxin is also a 66kD single-chain toxin protein secreted by Pseudomonas aeruginosa with a similar mechanism of cytotoxicity to that of diphtheria toxin (Pastan, I. et al., Annu. Rev. Biochem. 61:331-354 (1992); Ogata, M. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 267:25396-25401 (1992); Vagil, M. L. et al., Infect. Immunol. 16:353-361 (1977)). Pseudomonas exotoxin consists of 3 conjoint functional domains. The first domain Ia (amino acids 1-252) is responsible for cell binding and toxin endocytosis, a second domain II (amino acids 253-364) is responsible for toxin translocation from the endocytic vesicle to the cytosol, and a third domain III (amino acids 400-613) is responsible for protein synthesis inhibition and cytotoxicity. After Pseudomonas exotoxin enters the cell, the liberation of the cytotoxic domain is effected by both proteolytic cleavage of a polypeptide sequence in the second domain (near Arg 279) and the reduction of the disulphide bond (Cys 265-287) in the endocytic vesicles. In essence, the overall pathway to cytotoxicity is analogous to diphtheria toxin with the exception that the toxin translocation domain in Pseudomonas exotoxin is structurally distinct.
Class 2 ribosomal inhibitory proteins (RIP-2) constitute other toxins possessing distinct functional domains for cyotoxicity and cell binding/toxin translocation include abrin, modeccin volkensin (Sandvig, K. et al., Biochem. Soc. Trans. 21:707-711 (1993)) and mistletoe lectin (viscumin) (Olsnes, S. and Phil, A. in Molecular action of toxins and viruses (eds. Cohen, P. and van Heyningen, S.) 51-105 Elsevier Biomedical Press, Amsterdam, 1982; and Fodstad, et al. Canc. Res. 44:862 (1984)). Some toxins such as Shiga toxin and cholera toxin also have multiple polypeptide chains responsible for receptor binding and endocytosis.
The ricin gene has been cloned and sequenced, and the X-ray crystal structures of the A and B chains have been described (Rutenber, E. et al. Proteins 10:240-250 (1991); Weston et al., Mol. Bio. 244:410-422, 1994; Lamb and Lord, Eur. J. Biochem. 14:265 (1985); Halling, K. et al. Nucleic Acids Res. 13:8019 (1985)). Similarly, the genes for diptheria toxin and Pseudomonas exotoxin have been cloned and sequenced, and the 3-dimensional structures of the toxin proteins have been elucidated and described (Columblatti, M. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 261:3030-3035 (1986); Allured, V. S. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:1320-1324 (1986); Gray, G.L. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 81:2645-2649 (1984); Greenfield, L. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 80:6853-6857 (1983); Collier, R. J. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 257:5283-5285 (1982)).
The potential of bacterial and plant toxins for inhibiting mammalian retroviruses, particularly acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), has been investigated. Bacterial toxins such as Pseudomonas exotoxin-A and subunit A of diphtheria toxin; dual chain ribosomal inhibitory plant toxins such as ricin, and single chain ribosomal inhibitory proteins such as trichosanthin and pokeweed antiviral protein have been used for the elimination of HIV infected cells (Olson et al., AIDS Res. and Human Retroviruses 7:1025-1030 (1991)). The high toxicity of these toxins for mammalian cells, combined with a lack of specificity of action poses a major problem to the development of pharmaceuticals incorporating the toxins, such as immunotoxins.
Due to their extreme toxicity there has been much interest in making ricin-based immunotoxins as therapeutic agents for specifically destroying or inhibiting infected or tumourous cells or tissues (Vitetta et al., Science 238:1098-1104(1987)). An immunotoxin is a conjugate of a specific cell binding component, such as a monoclonal antibody or growth factor and the toxin in which the two protein components are covalently linked. Generally, the components are chemically coupled. However, the linkage may also be a peptide or disulfide bond. The antibody directs the toxin to cell types presenting a specific antigen thereby providing a specificity of action not possible with the natural toxin. Immunotoxins have been made both with the entire ricin molecule (i.e. both chains) and with the ricin A chain alone (Spooner et al., Mol. Immunol. 31:117-125, (1994)).
Immunotoxins made with the ricin dimer (IT-Rs) are more potent toxins than those made with only the A chain (IT-As). The increased toxicity of IT-Rs is thought to be attributed to the dual role of the B chains in binding to the cell surface and in translocating the A chain to the cytosolic compartment of the target cell (Vitetta et al., Science 238:1098-1104 (1987); Vitetta and Thorpe, Seminars in Cell Biology 2:47-58 (1991)). However, the presence of the B chain in these conjugates also promotes the entry of the immunotoxin into nontarget cells. Even small amounts of B chain may override the specificity of the cell-binding component as the B chain will bind nonspecifically to galactose associated with N-linked carbohydrates, which is present on most cells. IT-As are more specific and safer to use than IT-Rs. However, in the absence of the B chain the A chain has greatly reduced toxicity. Due to the reduced potency of IT-As as compared to IT-Rs, large doses of IT-As must be administered to patients. The large doses frequently cause immune responses and production of neutralizing antibodies in patients (Vitetta et al., Science 238:1098-1104 (1987)). IT-As and IT-Rs both suffer from reduced toxicity as the A chain is not released from the conjugate into the target cell cytoplasm.
A number of immunotoxins have been designed to recognize antigens on the surfaces of tumour cells and cells of the immune system (Pastan et al., Annals New York Academy of Sciences 758:345-353 (1995)). A major problem with the use of such immunotoxins is that the antibody component is its only targeting mechanism and the target antigen is often found on non-target cells (Vitetta et al., Immunology Today 14:252-259 (1993)). Also, the preparation of a suitable specific cell binding component may be problematic. For example, antigens specific for the target cell may not be available and many potential target cells and infective organisms can alter their antigenic make up rapidly to avoid immune recognition. In view of the extreme toxicity of proteins such as ricin, the lack of specificity of the immunotoxins may severely limit their usefulness as therapeutics for the treatment of cancer and infectious diseases.
The insertion of intramolecular protease cleavage sites between the cytotoxic and cell-binding components of a toxin can mimic the way that the natural toxin is activated. European patent application no. 466,222 describes the use of maize-derived pro-proteins which can be converted into active form by cleavage with extracellular blood enzymes such as factor Xa, thrombin or collagenase. Garred, O. et al. (J. Biol. Chem. 270:10817-10821 (1995)) documented the use of a ubiquitous calcium-dependent serine protease, furin, to activate shiga toxin by cleavage of the trypsin-sensitive linkage between the cytotoxic A-chain and the pentamer of cell-binding B-units. Westby et al. (Bioconjugate Chem. 3:375-381 (1992)) documented fusion proteins which have a specific cell binding component and proricin with a protease sensitive cleavage site specific for factor Xa within the linker sequence. O""Hare et al. (FEBS Lett. 273:200-204 (1990)) also described a recombinant fusion protein of RTA and staphylococcal protein A joined by a trypsin-sensitive cleavage site. In view of the ubiquitous nature of the extracellular proteases utilized in these approaches, such artificial activation of the toxin precursor or immunotoxin does not confer a mechanism for intracellular toxin activation and the problems of target specificity and adverse immunological reactions to the cell-binding component of the immunotoxin remain.
In a variation of the approach of insertion of intramolecular protease cleavage sites on proteins which combine a binding chain and a toxic chain, Leppla, S. H. et al. (Bacterial Protein Toxins zbl.bakt.suppl. 24:431-442 (1994)) suggest the replacement of the native cleavage site of the protective antigen (PA) produced by Bacillus anthracis with a cleavage site that is recognized by cells that contain a particular protease. PA, recognizes, binds, and thereby assists in the internalization of lethal factor (LF) and edema toxin (ET). also produced by Bacillus anthracis. However, this approach is wholly dependent on the availability of LF, or ET and PA all being localized to cells wherein the modified PA can be activated by the specific protease. It does not confer a mechanism for intracellular toxin activation and presents a problem of ensuring sufficient quantities of toxin for internalization in target cells.
The in vitro activation of a Staphylococcus-derived pore-forming toxin, xcex1-hemolysin by extracellular tumour-associated proteases has been documented (Panchel, R. G. et al., Nature Biotechnology 14:852-857 (1996)). Artificial activation of xcex1-hemolysin in vitro by said proteases was reported but the actual activity and utility of xcex1-hemolysin in the destruction of target cells were not demonstrated.
Hemolysin does not inhibit protein synthesis but is a heptameric transmembrane pore which acts as a channel to allow leakage of molecules up to 3 kD thereby disrupting the ionic balances of the living cell. The xcex1-hemolysin activation domain is likely located on the outside of the target cell (for activation by extracellular proteases). The triggering mechanism in the disclosed hemolysin precursor does not involve the intracellular proteolytic cleavage of 2 functionally distinct domains. Also, the proteases used for the xcex1-hemolysin activation are ubitquitiously secreted extracellular proteases and toxin activation would not be confined to activation in the vicinity of diseased cells. Such widespread activation of the toxin does not confer target specificity and limits the usefulness of said xcex1-hemolysin toxin as therapeutics due to systemic toxicity.
A variety of proteases specifically associated with malignancy, viral infections and parasitic infections have been identified and described. For example, cathepsin is a family of serine, cysteine or aspartic endopeptidases and exopeptidases which has been implicated to play a primary role in cancer metastasis (Schwartz, M. K., Clin. Chim. Acta 237:67-78 (1995); Spiess, E. et al., J. Histochem. Cytochem. 42:917-929 (1994); Scarborough, P. E. et al., Protein Sci. 2:264-276 (1993); Sloane, B. F. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:2483-2487 (1986); Mikkelsen, T. et al., J. Neurosurge 83:285-290 (1995)). Matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs or matrixins) are zinc-dependent proteinases consisting of collagenases, matrilysin, stromelysins, gelatinases and macrophage elastase (Krane, S. M., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 732:1-10 (1994); Woessner, J. F., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 732:11-21 (1994); Carvalho, K. et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 191:172-179 (1993); Nakano, A. et al. J. of Neurosurge, 83:298-307 (1995); Peng, K-W, et al. Human Gene Therapy, 8:729-738 (1997); More, D. H. et al. Gynaecologic Oncology, 65:78-82 (1997)). These proteases are involved in pathological matrix remodeling. Under normal physiological conditions, regulation of matrixin activity is effected at the level of gene expression. Enzymatic activity is also controlled stringently by tissue inhibitors of metalloproteinases (TIMPs) (Murphy, G. et al., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 732:31-41 (1994)). The expression of MMP genes is reported to be activated in inflammatory disorders (e.g. rheumatoid arthritis) and malignancy.
In malaria, parasitic serine and aspartic proteases are involved in host erythrocyte invasion by the Plasmodium parasite and in hemoglobin catabolism by intraerythrocytic malaria (O""Dea, K. P. et al., Mol. Biochem. Parasitol. 72:111-119 (1995); Blackman, M. J. et al., Mol. Biochem. Parasitol. 62:103-114 (1993); Cooper, J. A. et al., Mol. Biochem. Parasitol. 56:151-160 (1992); Goldberg, D. E. et al., J. Exp. Med. 173:961-969 (1991)). Schistosoma mansoni is also a pathogenic parasite which causes schistosomiasis or bilharzia. Elastinolytic proteinases have been associated specifically with the virulence of this particular parasite (McKerrow, J. H. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 260:3703-3707 (1985)).
Welch, A. R. et al. (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:107973-10800 (1991)) has described a series of viral proteases which are specifically associated with human cytomegalovirus, human herpesviruses, Epstein-Barr virus, varicella zoster virus-I. and infectious laryngotracheitis virus. These proteases possess similar substrate specificity and play an integral role in viral scaffold protein restructuring in capsid assembly and virus maturation. Other viral proteases serving similar functions have also been documented for human T-cell leukemia virus (Blaha, I. et al., FEBS Lett. 309:389-393 (1992); Pettit, S. C. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 266:14539-14547 (1991)), hepatitis viruses (Hirowatari, Y. et al., Anal. Biochem. 225:113-120 (1995); Hirowatari, Y. et al., Arch. Virol. 133:349-356 (1993); Jewell, D. A. et al., Biochemistry 31:7862-7869 (1992)), poliomyelitis virus (Weidner, J. R. et al., Arch. Biochem. Biophysp. 286:402-408 (1991)), and human rhinovirus (Long, A. C. et al., FEBS Lett. 258:75-78 (1989)).
Candida yeasts are dimorphic fungi which are responsible for a majority of opportunistic infections in AIDS patients (Holmberg, K. and Myer, R., Scand. J. Infect. Dis. 18:179-192 (1986)). Aspartic proteinases have been associated specifically with numerous virulent strains of Candida including Candida albican, Candida tropicalis, and Candida parapsilosis (Abad-Zapatero, C. et al., Protein Sci. 5:640-652 (1996); Cutfield, S. M. et al., Biochemistry 35:398-410 (1995); Ruchel, R. et al, Zentralbl. Bakteriol. Mikrobiol Hyg. I Abt. Orig. A. 255:537-548 (1983); Remold, H. et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 167:399-406 (1968)), and the levels of these enzymes have been correlated with the lethality of the strain (Schreiber, B, et al., Diagn. Microbiol. Infect. Dis. 3:1-5 (1985)).
The invention relates to novel recombinant toxic proteins which are specifically toxic to diseased cells but do not depend for their specificity of action on a specific cell binding component. The recombinant proteins of the invention have an A chain of a ricin-like toxin linked to a B chain by a synthetic linker sequence which may be cleaved specifically by a protease localized in cells or tissues affected by a specific disease to liberate the toxic A chain thereby selectively inhibiting or destroying the diseased cells or tissues. The term diseased cells as used herein, includes cells affected by cancer, or infected by fungi, or viruses, including retroviruses, or parasites.
Toxin targeting using the recombinant toxic proteins of the invention takes advantage of the fact that many DNA viruses exploit host cellular transport mechanisms to escape immunological destruction. This is achieved by enhancing the retrograde translocation of host major histocompatibility complex (MHC) type I molecules from the endoplasmic reticulum into the cytoplasm (Bonifacino, J. S., Nature 384: 405-406 (1996); Wiertz, E. J. et al., Nature 384: 432-438 (1996)). The facilitation of retrograde transport in diseased cells by the virus can enhance the transcytosis and cytotoxicity of a recombinant toxic protein of the present invention thereby further reducing non-specific cytotoxicity and improving the overall safety of the product.
The recombinant toxic proteins of the present invention may be used to treat diseases including various forms of cancer such as T- and B-cell lymphoproliferative diseases, ovarian cancer, pancreatic cancer, head and neck cancer, squamous cell carcinoma, gastrointestinal cancer, breast cancer, prostate cancer, non small cell lung cancer, malaria, and diverse viral disease states associated with infection with human cytomegalovirus, hepatitis virus, herpes virus, human rhinovirus, infectious laryngotracheitis virus, poliomyelitis virus, or varicella zoster virus.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a purified and isolated nucleic acid having a nucleotide sequence encoding an A chain of a ricin-like toxin, a B chain of a ricin-like toxin and a heterologous linker amino acid sequence, linking the A and B chains. The linker sequence is not a native linker sequence of a ricin-like toxin, but rather a synthetic heterologous linker sequence containing a cleavage recognition site for a disease-specific protease. The A and or the B chain may be those of ricin.
In an embodiment, of the invention the cleavage recognition site is the cleavage recognition site for a cancer-associated protease. In particular embodiments, the linker amino acid sequence comprises SLLKSRMVPNFN or SLLIARRMPNFN cleaved by cathepsin B; SKLVQASASGVN or SSYLKASDAPDN cleaved by an Epstein-Barr virus protease; RPKPQQFFGLMN cleaved by MMP-3 (stromelysin); SLRPLALWRSFN cleaved by MMP-7 (matrilysin); SPQGIAGQRNFN cleaved by MMP-9; DVDERDVRGFASFL cleaved by a thermolysin-like MMP; SLPLGLWAPNFN cleaved by matrix metalloproteinase 2(MMP-2); SLLIFRSWANFN cleaved by cathespin L; SGVVIATVIVIT cleaved by cathespin D; SLGPQGIWGQFN cleaved by matrix metalloproteinase 1(MMP-1); KKSPGRVVGGSV cleaved by urokinase-type plasminogen activator; PQGLLGAPGILG cleaved by membrane type 1 matrixmetalloproteinase (MT-MMP); HGPEGLRVGFYESDVMGRGHARLVHVEEPHT cleaved by stromelysin 3 (or MMP-11), thermolysin, fibroblast collagenase and stromelysin-1; GPQGLAGQRGIV cleaved by matrix metalloproteinase 13 (collagenase-3); GGSGQRGRKALE cleaved by tissue-type plasminogen activator(tPA); SLSALLSSDIFN cleaved by human prostate-specific antigen; SLPRFKIIGGFN cleaved by kallikrein (bK3): SLLGIAVPGNFN cleaved by neutrophil elastase; and FFKNIVTPRTPP cleaved by calpain (calcium activated neutral protease). The nucleic acid sequences for ricin A and B chains with each of the linker sequences are shown in FIGS. 2D, 35C, 3D, 4D, 5D, 6D, 16D, 17D, 34C, 36C, 37C, 38C, 39C, 41C, 42C, 43C, 44C, 45C, 46C and 47C, respectively.
In another embodiment, the cleavage recognition site is the cleavage recognition site for a protease associated with the malaria parasite, Plasmondium falciparum. In particular embodiments, the linker amino acid sequence comprises QVVQLQNYDEED; LPIFGESEDNDE; QVVTGEAISVTM; ALERTFLSFPTN or KFQDMLNISQHQ. The nucleic nucleotide sequences for ricin A and B chains with each of the linker sequences are shown in FIGS. 7D, 8D, 9D, 10D, and 11D.
In a another embodiment, the cleavage recognition site is the cleavage recognition site for a viral protease. The linker sequences preferably comprise the sequence Y-X-Y-A-Z wherein X is valine or leucine, Y is a polar amino acid, and Z is serine, asparagine or valine. In particular embodiments, the linker amino acid sequence comprises SGVVNASCRLAN or SSYVKASVSPEN cleaved by a human cytomegalovirus protease; SALVNASSAHVN or STYLQASEKFKN cleaved by a herpes simplex 1 virus protease; SSILNASVPNFN cleaved by a human herpes virus 6 protease; SQDVNAVEASSN or SVYLQASTGYGN cleaved by a varicella zoster virus protease; or SKYLQANEVITN cleaved by an infectious laryngotracheitis virus protease. The nucleic nucleotide sequences for ricin A and B chains with each of the linker sequences are shown in FIGS. 12D, 13D, 14D, 15D, 18D, 19D, 20D, and 22D.
In another embodiment, the cleavage recognition site is the cleavage recognition site for a hepatitis A viral protease. In particular embodiments, the linker amino acid sequence comprises SELRTQSFSNWN or SELWSQGIDDDN cleaved by a hepatitis A virus protease. The nucleic nucleotide sequences for ricin A and B chains with each of the linker sequences are shown in FIGS. 23D or 24D.
In another embodiment, the cleavage recognition site is the cleavage recognition site for a hepatitis C viral protease. In particular embodiments, the linker amino acid sequence comprises DLEVVTSTWVFN, DEMEECASHLFN, EDVVCCSMSYFN or KGWRLLAPITAY cleaved by a hepatitis C virus protease. The nucleic nucleotide sequences for ricin A and B chains with each of the linker sequences are shown in FIGS. 30C, 31C, 32C and 33C.
In another embodiment, the cleavage recognition site is the cleavage recognition site for a Candida fungal protease. In particular embodiments, the linker amino acid sequence is SKPAKFFRLNFN, SKPIEFFRLNFN or SKPAEFFALNFN cleaved by Candida aspartic protease. The nucleic nucleotide sequences for ricin A and B chains with the first linker sequence are shown in FIGS. 25D.
The present invention also provides a plasmid incorporating the nucleic acid of the invention. In an embodiment, the plasmid has the restriction map as shown in FIGS. 2A, 3A, 4A, 5A, 6A, 7A, 8A, 9A, 10A, 11A, 12A, 13A, 14A, 15A, 16A, 17A, 18A, 19A, 22A, 23A, 24A, or 25A.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a baculovirus transfer vector incorporating the nucleic acid of the invention. In particular embodiments, the invention provides a baculovirus transfer vector having the DNA sequence as shown in FIG. 1.
In a further embodiment, the present invention provides a baculovirus transfer vector incorporating the nucleic acid of the invention. In particular embodiments, the invention provides a baculovirus transfer vector having the restriction map as shown in FIGS. 2C, 3C, 4C, 5C, 6C, 7C, 8C, 9C, 10C, 11C, 12C, 13C, 14C, 15C, 16C, 17C, 18C, 19C, 20C, 21C, 22C, 23C, 24C, 25C, 30A, 31A, 32A, 33A, 34A, 35A, 36A, 37A, 38A, 39A, 40A, 41A, 42A, 43A, 44A, 45A, 46A, or 47A. or having the DNA sequence as shown in FIG. 1.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a recombinant protein comprising an A chain of a ricin-like toxin, a B chain of a ricin-like toxin and a heterologous linker amino acid sequence, linking the A and B chains, wherein the linker sequence contains a cleavage recognition site for a disease-specific protease (e.g. a cancer, viral, parasitic, or fungal protease). The A and/or the B chain may be those of ricin. In an embodiment, the cleavage recognition site is the cleavage recognition site for a cancer, viral or parasitic protease substantially as described above. In a particular embodiment, the cancer is T-cell or B-cell lymphoproliferative disease. In another particular embodiment, the virus is human cytomegalovirus, Epstein-Barr virus, hepatitis virus, herpes virus, human rhinovirus, infectious laryngotracheitis virus, poliomyelitis virus, or varicella zoster virus. In a further particular embodiment, the parasite is Plasmondium falciparum. 
In a further aspect, the invention provides a pharmaceutical composition for treating a fungal infection, such as Candida, in a mammal comprising the recombinant protein of the invention and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, diluent or excipient.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a method of inhibiting or destroying cells affected by a disease, which cells are associated with a disease specific protease, including cancer or infection with a virus, fungus, or a parasite each of which has a specific protease, comprising the steps of preparing a recombinant protein of the invention having a heterologous linker sequence which contains a cleavage recognition site for the disease-specific protease and administering the recombinant protein to the cells. In an embodiment, the cancer is T-cell or B-cell lymphoproliferative disease, ovarian cancer, pancreatic cancer, head and neck cancer, squamous cell carcinoma, gastrointestinal cancer, breast cancer, prostate cancer, non small cell lung cancer. In another embodiment, the virus is human cytomegalovirus, Epstein-Barr virus, hepatitis virus, herpes virus, human rhinovirus, human T-cell leukemia virus, infectious laryngotracheitis virus, poliomyelitis virus, or varicella zoster virus. In another embodiment, the parasite is Plasmondium falciparum. 
The present invention also relates to a method of treating a mammal with disease wherein cells affected by the disease are associated with a disease specific protease, including cancer or infection with a virus, fungus, or a parasite each of which has a specific protease by administering an effective amount of one or more recombinant proteins of the invention to said mammal.
Still further, a process is provided for preparing a pharmaceutical for treating a mammal with disease wherein cells affected by the disease are associated with a disease specific protease, including cancer or infection with a virus, fungus, or a parasite each of which has a specific protease comprising the steps of preparing a purified and isolated nucleic acid having a nucleotide sequence encoding an A chain of a ricin-like toxin, a B chain of a ricin-like toxin and a heterologous linker amino acid sequence, linking the A and B chains, wherein the linker sequence contains a cleavage recognition site for the disease-specific protease; introducing the nucleic acid into a host cell; expressing the nucleic acid in the host cell to obtain a recombinant protein comprising an A chain of a ricin-like toxin, a B chain of a ricin-like toxin and a heterologous linker amino acid sequence, linking the A and B chains wherein the linker sequence contains the cleavage recognition site for the disease-specific protease; and suspending the protein in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, diluent or excipient.
In an embodiment, a process is provided for preparing a pharmaceutical for treating a mammal with disease wherein cells affected by the disease are associated with a disease specific protease, including cancer or infection with a virus, fungus, or a parasite each of which has a specific protease comprising the steps of identifying a cleavage recognition site for the protease; preparing a recombinant protein comprising an A chain of a ricin-like toxin, a B chain of a ricin-like toxin and a heterologous linker amino acid sequence, linking the A and B chains wherein the linker sequence contains the cleavage recognition site for the protease and suspending the protein in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, diluent or excipient.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a pharmaceutical composition for treating for treating a mammal with disease wherein cells affected by the disease are associated with a disease specific protease, including cancer or infection with a virus, fungus, or a parasite comprising the recombinant protein of the invention and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, diluent or excipient.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and the specific examples while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.